Where I am Home
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: A few weeks after William Reid left his wife and son, Diana found out that she's pregnant with a baby girl. Fearing for the future of the child, 10 year old Spencer and his mother decide to put little Aria Nicole Reid up for adoption. 19 years later while the BAU is investigating a new case, Spencer and Aria reunite to, hopefully, solve another gruesome case.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bugging me for a while now, so I decided to roll with it. This first chapter is basically an intro to who Aria is and her relation to Spencer. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning, two weeks after William left her, that Diana Reid suddenly became violently ill. 10 year old Spencer Reid could do nothing but hold her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After she was finished, he helped her get back to bed. She quickly fell back asleep in time for Spencer to hurry off to school. His mind wouldn't focus on the lectures that day, not that he needed to listen to the teachers drag on about things that he memorized from books already. He kept thinking about his mom and why she would suddenly get sick. He decided to call her doctor once he got home. When he finally got out of school, he wasted no time in taking out his cell phone and dialing the number of Diana's doctor.

"Hello, Doctor Raymond's office. How may I help you?" A woman said. Spencer explained who he and his mother were. After a few minutes he was finally transferred to the doctor himself. The doctor explained that it could be the stress of the recent divorce along with her newer medication that made her ill and it should go away fairly quickly since she hadn't thrown up more. Spencer thanked him and hung up.

This continued on for the rest of the week and, finally, Spencer talked his mom into going to visit the doctor. Their neighbor drove them to the hospital, seeing as neither of them were in any condition to drive due to illness/age. Dr. Raymond asked a few questions and drew a blood sample for further testing, promising to call immediately when he found out anything about Diana's sudden illness. Diana didn't seem very worried, she just wanted to go home and read or sleep. Spencer, on the other hand, was freaking out on the inside. How was he going to help her when he was only 10? Now more than ever he wished for his father to come back. A few days later Spencer got a call from Dr. Raymond.

"Spencer, is Diana near you right now? Can you put me on speaker so I can tell you both at the same time?" Dr. Raymond asked. Spencer walked into his mom's room and put the phone on speaker while Diana put down her book. "Mrs. Reid, your blood test results came back. You are actually quite healthy, given your current state. However, there is one matter that concerns me. Ma'am, you're currently pregnant. You're about 13 weeks along."

Spencer paled as his eyes widened in shock. He barely noticed his mom arguing with the doctor. She was certain that there was no possible way she was pregnant. Eventually, with Spencer's help, Dr. Raymond convinced Diana that she was, indeed, pregnant. Spencer soon found his world crumbling down around him. While he would love to have a little sibling, he knew that it would be impossible for Diana to take care of the baby when she couldn't even take care of herself nor Spencer. After many discussions and arguments, Diana and Spencer agreed that the baby would be put up for adoption.

The next 9 months were hell for Diana and Spencer. Diana had gone off of her medication like she had when she was pregnant with Spencer. Of course, this caused a lot of problems since the 10 year old had to take care of her by himself. He had to make sure she was eating and doing everything she needed to keep her and the baby healthy. Surprisingly enough, that part wasn't as difficult as Spencer had anticipated. Sure, it was harder than usual, but it wasn't impossible.

When it came time to find out the gender of the baby, Spencer didn't know what to expect. There were rumors and ideas on how to guess the gender of the baby, but he didn't believe any of those would actually work. The doctor stared at the monitor, moving the device to see the baby better every now and then. Spencer sat next to his mom in a chair, waiting for the announcement. Finally the doctor stopped and smiled.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Reid, you're going to have a girl." The doctor announced. Spencer smiled sadly at the screen. He thought about how, if the baby wasn't going to be up for adoption, he would've protected her with his life. He would've read to her, chased away any boys trying to flirt with her (since their dad was no longer there to do so), and teach her anything and everything. He would've done everything he could to be the best older brother ever. The thought of never getting that chance made him upset, but he knew she'd have a better life with a different family.

Finally the day came for the baby to be born. Diana was in labor for 4 hours until a beautiful, healthy baby girl was born. She wasn't quite as pale as Spencer, but still had fair skin. Her head had a little bit of light brown hair. Spencer smiled at the sight of his little sister, wondering what she'd be like in the future. Diana had refused to tell Spencer the baby's name before, so he was anxious to find out what her name was. While getting ready to fill out the birth certificate and putting her up for adoption, it was announced that the name chosen was Aria Nicole Reid. Spencer knew that his time with Aria was limited, so he held her and gave a nurse his camera to take a picture of them. All too soon, little Aria was taken from her brother and that was the last he ever saw of her.

It did not take long for Aria to be adopted. A young couple, Jacob and Samantha Tetherman, adopted her two months later. Spencer never looked into who adopted Aria, but he held onto that picture of them. The Tethermans, wanting to be able to answer any questions Aria might have in the future, researched her old family. They were surprised by what they found, but decided it was for the best to find out now than for Aria to never know where she came from.

Never did any of them realize that Spencer and Aria would again one day cross paths.

* * *

**I'd love to know what y'all think about it so far. The next chapter will definitely be longer and talk about Aria's life.**

**Until then,**

**God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like you guys think it's interesting so far, which is great! Thanks to all you who favorited/followed/reviewed my story :)**

**This takes place not long after Prentiss comes back from the dead**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ 19 year old Aria Tetherman groaned as she slammed her alarm clock off. It had been another long night of performing. After Sam Young failed to show up to work (again), Aria's boss called her in for a last minute performance at the non-alcoholic club a few blocks away from her university. She ran a hand through her tangled hair as she hopped out of bed and looked for something to wear. Her roommate, Tammy, walked back into their dorm with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Ari! I guess you got back really late last night, good luck in class!" Tammy chirped as she started to dial her boyfriend's number. Aria rolled her eyes and quickly got ready to suffer through another long day of classes. Her family and friends all called her insane for getting a double major in psychology and sociology along with working towards a minor in music performance. What they never understood was that she picked up on things easily. "Oh by the way, I'd carry pepper spray with you today. Apparently Sam not only failed to show for work last night, but he's actually missing."

"Oh joy, wonder what Mr. I-Can't-Sing-More-Than-Three-Notes did this time. I bet he got lost trying to find his way home from the only other bar on this street." Aria grumbled as she poured coffee into a travel mug with a generous amount of sugar. However, Aria did take her friend's advice and stuffed pepper spray into her messenger bag before heading out the door to her choir lesson. When she got outside the music building she immediately froze. There were police officers everywhere and part of the area was taped off. Aria ran to the nearest officer and nervously tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir? What happened here?"

"It appears as though the missing student has been found. However, he isn't exactly in one piece…or alive." The cop sighed. Aria's mind seemed to freeze at that point. Princeton never pegged her as a university that would become a murder scene. No one was allowed in the building so her choir class was cancelled, but Aria couldn't seem to care. All she could think about was why someone would do this to Sam. Sure, he wasn't Prince Charming, but he could be sweet and was very trustworthy when it didn't come to work.

**BAU Headquarters**

"Okay crime fighters, we got a doozy one. We're going to Princeton, New Jersey to the college campus where three bodies were found within three weeks. The first one was named John Heart, a freshman who was a server at the local non-alcoholic club created for just the students called 'Music of Angels,' which happens to be very popular. The second victim is Abigail Sampter, a junior guitar player at the same club. The last body was found just this morning after going missing the night before, Sam Young. He's a singer at the same club as the other victims." Garcia explained as she brought up pictures of the victims before and after they were murdered. "The only victim found on the campus itself was Sam."

"The ME reports that each victim was slashed through the throat and their vocal chords were ripped out. Perhaps there's a specific musician at Music of Angels that enraged the unsub, they would most likely be a singer. That, or a musician may have been shot down when they applied for a job as a musician and is taking out their anger, but that seems unlikely seeing as John Heart was just a server." Reid suggested as he flipped through the case file. He briefly glanced up at their tech analyst. "Were there any other singers at Music of Angels?"

"There are two others. One is Gina Langfield and the other Aria Tetherman. Aria had taken Sam's shift last night after he failed to show. According to records, she's usually a crowd favorite." Garcia replied as she brought up pictures of Gina and Aria. Reid visibly tensed at the mention of Aria's name. He mentally smacked himself for even thinking that it could be his long-lost sister. His mind began to wander back to when Morgan had found out about her.

_**Flashback**_

_Reid was having a hard time focusing on his paperwork. Since it was the day after a case, today was just for paperwork, much to everyone's displeasure. Usually Reid would finish his (and oftentimes Morgan and Emily's) paperwork early and leave not long after his lunch break. Today was different and it was obviously frustrating him. Today Aria would be turning 18 and preparing to graduate high school. He glanced around the bullpen before taking an old photo out of his wallet. It was the only picture he had of her, when he was holding her minutes after she had been born._

"_What's that, Pretty Boy?" a voice behind Reid asked. Before he could react, the picture was plucked out of his hands. He immediately spun around and snatched the photo out of Morgan's hand. His eyes were watery and he cursed himself for not being able to hide the pain. Morgan, thankful for the fat that everyone else was at lunch, raised his hands in alarm. "Take it easy there, kid. I was just curious as to what has you so distracted."_

"_I…you…it…do you think we can talk in your office to make sure no one hears us?" Reid asked. Morgan was surprised by the request, but walked with Reid to his office. After the door closed and was locked the two men sat down. "S-So you know how my dad left mom and I, right? Well, 3 weeks and 2 days after dad left us mom found out that she was pregnant. She didn't want to get an abortion, but she couldn't even take care of herself and I. How was she supposed to take care of a baby? So when the time came for the baby to be born, she put it up for adoption. I-I have an 18 year old little sister named Aria. I have no idea where she is or who she was adopted by, but I have a feeling she knows who she is. I can't meet her, Morgan. What if she thinks I'm a freak? What if she gets mad that I haven't tried to find her the past 18 years?"_

"_Look, kid, I can't say I know what you're going through, but let me say this. If Aria ever met you, I doubt she would be angry for never meeting you. I know for a fact she wouldn't call you a freak because you aren't one. My sisters call me stuff like that because I know they're kidding and it's how we express our love for each other. I doubt Aria would do something like that if she was anything like you." Morgan said as he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid merely smiled a little and left the office._

**End Flashback**

"Rossi, Prentiss, you two will go to the ME's office to see the bodies. JJ, Reid, go to the latest crime scene. I'll go to the station to talk to the head detective." Hotchner announced once the team was on their jet. Reid nodded absentmindedly as he stared out the window. Everyone shared a worried look, but shook it off as nothing. Morgan had a feeling that the name Aria was what caused the sudden change in behavior. While Aria isn't a popular name, it isn't that uncommon, but it's enough to spook Reid. When JJ and Reid got to Princeton University they found a crowd around the crime scene.

"FBI! Anyone who is not an officer please disperse and go on with your day!" JJ announced as she and Reid held up their badges. Slowly, the crowd dwindled until there were a few officers left. JJ and Reid pulled on their gloves and walked to where the body had been discovered. Reid knelt down near the small bloodstain was. An officer walked over and shook JJ's hand. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Jenifer Jareau, this is Doctor Spencer Reid, we're with the BAU."

"Nice to meet ya, agents. Honestly I've never seen anything like this. Why would someone murder three college students?" the officer sighed. Reid picked up a piece of paper nearby, but discarded it since it was blank sheet music. JJ knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He knew that she was concerned, considering she didn't know about what was really bothering him, but she would never understand.

"Sam wasn't killed here. It's way too high risk and there isn't enough blood here. Slashing someone's throat and ripping out their vocal chords would make for a bloodier scene than this." Reid observed. He looked up at the officer as he began to stand. "The club he and the other victims work at, does it get very rowdy or have a lot of fights?"

"No sir, if there was any funny business going on the owner would have kicked them out before it got out of hand. Nobody drinks alcohol there so no drunken mistakes either. You should talk to the owner for more information on that." The officer answered before walking away. JJ and Reid took off their gloves and glanced around the area.

"There isn't much else the dumpsite can tell us. Maybe the unsub is a musician and has malice towards the department or club here. Either way, this whole situation gives me an uneasy feeling." JJ observed with a frown. JJ pulled out her phone and started texting Hotchner. "We should go check out that club, I'll let Hotch know about what we found out and where we're going."

"I just hope they're open, by the sounds of it they mostly get business at the nighttime gigs." Reid answered as they walked back to the car. Once they got to the club they found it was just opening, getting ready for the rush of students. They found a man standing nearby and walked up to him. They quickly flashed their badges. "We're with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We need to speak with the owner."

"That would be me. Rodney Hamley at your service. If this is about the murders then ask as many questions as you'd like. I don't like the fact that I'm losing some of my best workers." The man replied as he shook JJ's hand. As always, Reid settled with a small wave. The two profilers studied Rodney for a second. He was about 5 ft. 10 in. tall with a receding black hairline. He basically had an aura around him that screamed trustworthy.

"We'd like to know more about your patrons and singers here and how they interact. Even the smallest detail can be useful." JJ said. Rodney led JJ into his office where all the files were while Reid looked around the club. There was a soda/coffee stand on one side of the room with a few tables and booths set up. The dancefloor was huge and had a disco ball hanging overhead. The stage was set up for a guitar, drums, and a mic for tonight's performance. The stage faced the "bar" part of the club, so John Heart would've had a clear sight of the stage. JJ walked out with a stack of papers in her arms and noticed the thoughtful look on Reid's face. "Did you notice anything, Spence?"

"The stage is visible the moment a patron walks in the door and the place where John Heart worked had a clear line of sight of the stage. Maybe something happened with the unsub and the three victims that sent him into a rage that ended up with them dead." Reid answered. In his mind he imagined the room filled with college students and the three victims working. John Heart at the drinks corner, Abigail Sampter on guitar, and Sam Young singing. A man, probably in college himself, walked up to Abigail and tried to make a move, which ended up with her rejecting him. He makes a scene which causes Sam and John to run over to help her kick him out. Reid snapped out of his thoughts once the imaginary scene ended. He frowned, realizing that they were still missing some key points in the case. "We'd need more evidence, but I think something's also missing from that."

"Well the girls who work here are oftentimes flirted with. Most of them back off once they're rejected, but there's always one or two guys who take it too far. Of course one of the favorites to pick on is Aria Tetherman. Poor girl, she's a beautiful singer but is too shy and sweet to tell someone to back off. John and myself are usually the ones who step in. Oh look, there she is now." Rodney replied as he pointed to a girl who just walked in.

Aria Tetherman had long, light brown hair with a purple streak. She was 5 ft. 6 and lean. She had a red tank top on with a denim jacket and dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. Her eyes easily gave away the fact that her mind was somewhere else, most likely thinking about the loss of her coworker. She gave a small wave to Rodney and the agents before going backstage to get ready for tonight's performance.

"Thank you for your time. If you have any more information don't hesitate to call us. We'll probably stop by later tonight to talk to some of your patrons and employees." JJ said as she gave Rodney her card. JJ and Reid exited the club with the files on the employees in their arms. Reid decided to read through them later on before they went back to the club later that night.

Meanwhile backstage at Music of Angels, Aria was trying to calm down. She knew that the two visitors talking to Rodney were from the FBI. Everyone at school kept talking about the BAU working the case. It was the fact that the man looked extremely familiar that shook her. When she was 12, she had looked up her biological family, finally having the nerve to find out who she was. There wasn't much on her mother, but William was a very successful lawyer. That didn't interest her too much once she found out that her biological parents were divorced. What _really_ caught her attention was her older brother, Spencer. She couldn't believe that she was related to a certifiable genius working for the BAU. When she saw the man at the club, she knew immediately that it had to be her brother. There was one thing nagging at the back of her mind: Did he know who she was?

* * *

**I'm not going to have Spencer and Aria meet face-to-face quite yet, probably in a chapter or two.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, sorry guys meant to post this a while ago. I think I rewrote this about six times. Oh well, better late than never! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"This profile is not complete, but we will give it to you to give you a base on what to look for. It is not ready to be released to the public." JJ announced to the officers in the room. After studying the bodies and club, the team had come up with a preliminary profile. Once they get more information and evidence, they would give a more in-depth profile. JJ stepped aside as Hotchner walked to the front of the room.

"The unsub we are looking for is a male college student. It is possible that he is in the music department or at least takes a class or two. He is able-bodied enough to take down the victims and leaving little-to-no defensive wounds behind. He rips out the vocal chords of each victim, but only the latest victim is a singer." Hotchner announced. Morgan stepped up after him.

"This could mean he's jealous of the singers at Music of Angels. The vocal chords appear to have been removed by hand, so there is an extreme amount of anger directed at the victims. One theory is that Abigail rejected him and he didn't take it very well. Maybe John and Sam stood up for her and this was the unsub's way of shutting them up." Morgan continued.

"This could also be the unsub's way of showing his hate of the Music of Angels for not letting him perform. In Norse mythology, Loki had his lips sewn shut because of his silver tongue. Perhaps this is the unsub's way of silencing those who, in his mind, 'lied' about his talents." Reid continued. Thinking about the profile he realized that none of these situations probably happened. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt as though they were looking in the wrong direction.

"Again, these are just some ideas we've been thinking about. Don't hesitate to come to any of us if you feel like there's another answer. Thank you." Rossi announced. The room dispersed as the BAU huddled closer together to talk about the situation. "I think it would be best if we went to the club tonight. I overheard someone talking about a tribute to the victims happening. The unsub might be there and react strangely in the situation."

"Rossi's right. We'll go to the club tonight. Meanwhile, I'll have Garcia dig deeper into the victims, Gina, Aria, and Rodney's lives. We need to find something, anything in their pasts that may point to who the unsub could be." Hotchner agreed. He walked off to call Garcia while the others walked away to talk to the officers or relax before going to the club. Reid pulled out an old, crumbled photo from his wallet and looked at it for a minute. He couldn't help but wonder where Aria was. He wished so badly that Aria Tetherman was his sister, just so he could know for sure who she is. Maybe after the case he could ask Garcia to track his sister.

Later that night at the club, Aria was running her little speech through her head. The song she's going to sing was originally going to be a duet with Sam for John and Abigail, but now it was just her singing for all three of them. She could hear the members of the band talking about how cool it was that the FBI was here. Deciding that she was ready, she walked over to her friends to await their time to start.

"Hello, Princeton! I know you all want to forget about school and all the crap you're going through. Hey, we'll get to that soon, but first we have a treat for you. Aria, Gina, Thomas, and Nat, please come up to the stage." Rodney announced. The group walked on the stage and took their places. Gina was now the guitarist until a permanent replacement could be found. Thomas sat at the drum set and pulled out his sticks. Nat plugged in his bass and gave Aria, who was at the mic, a thumbs up. Aria smiled shyly and took the mic from Rodney so he could leave the stage.

"Hey, everyone. I'm sure you've all heard by now about what happened to John, Abigail, and Sam. It's crazy to think that they're actually gone. This song was originally going to be a duet between Sam and I, but now it's a tribute to him, John, and Abigail. So grab a friend, a loved one, or even a total stranger and dance. And if there's anyone out there in the police or FBI, I'd personally like to say thank you. I know they'd be glad to know that they have such a great group of people catching their killer." Aria said with a sad smile. She gave the band a thumbs up and they began to play.

The BAU had just walked in when Rodney finished speaking. They sat down at a table and listened to Aria speak. They shared a surprised look when she mentioned them. Their phones all pinged at the same time, but they hardly noticed the group text from Garcia. When the band began to play, they decided to be respectful and give their full attention to the performance.

"You heard her, Spence. Grab a friend and dance." Prentiss said as she grabbed Reid and dragged him to the dance floor.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please_

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

The room erupted into applause at the end of the song. Reid and Prentiss walked back to the others after Reid's embarrassing attempt at dancing with Prentiss. The team, aside from Hotchner, looked like they were trying really hard not to laugh. Finally they remembered Garcia's text and Hotchner decided to read it out loud for the team to hear. The information the text held shocked everyone.

"'I was looking through Aria Tetherman's records and I found out that she was adopted. Thinking that it'd be helpful for the case I looked for her biological family and OMG guys, her last name is Reid! Her full name is Aria Nicole Reid.' Reid, do you know anything about this?" Hotchner looked up at Reid as he said the last part. Reid was pale as a ghost and looked ready to throw up. He covered his mouth with a hand and ran out of the club.

"I know what's going on Hotch, but JJ should probably go talk to Reid. I'll tell the rest of you while they're out." Morgan suggested. He was stunned to say the least. He knew about Reid's sister, but he never expected her to be Aria Tetherman. JJ nodded and ran after Reid. She made it outside just in time to see him on the bench, head in his hands between his knees. She see the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"She's my sister, JJ. She's my little sister. All these years I've only had one picture of her and it's of us on the day she was born." Reid rambled once he realized that JJ was next to him. JJ sat down and saw him holding the picture he told her about. "We _saw_ her, JJ. She saw me! Does she know who I am? Does she know she has a brother? Does she even know that her last name is Reid?"

"Hey, Spence. I'm sure she knows about you. Maybe she was nervous to meet you too? She probably realized that you didn't know who she was so she said nothing. Maybe after her performances of the night are over you can talk to her. You know, catch up and maybe even get info that can be helpful for the case." JJ comforted as she rubbed his back. Reid remained silent, but wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

Inside Morgan had just finished explaining to everyone how he found out about Reid's sister and what happened. They were all surprised to say the least. Aria walked off the stage as the regular DJ began to play dance music. Trying to avoid talking to Aria before Reid came back, the team split up. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotchner talked to the other band members while Prentiss talked to different patrons. Oddly enough, most people talked about a threatening letter that had come to the club shortly before the first victim was murdered. While no one on the team let it show that this was new to them, they were silently wondering why Rodney never told them about the letter. Finally Reid and JJ walked in. The rest of the team filled them in on the new information.

"I said leave me alone!" they heard someone yell. They all turned to see a man about Aria's age trying to make a move on her, even though she obviously didn't like it. Nobody seemed to notice except for the team, so Reid and Morgan decided to step in. The man held Aria's arm tightly and tried to pull her in for a kiss as she struggled. "Let go of me!"

"FBI, let her go!" Reid growled as he and Morgan stormed up. They flashed their badges and got a good look at Aria's assailant. They realized that he could barely hold back Aria, who wasn't as strong as John and Sam. There was no way this man could be their unsub, but that didn't mean they couldn't scare him to death for trying to hurt Aria. This didn't seem to faze him, though. "This is your only warning: let Aria go or we will arrest you for assault."

"Whatever, she's not even that hot." The man scoffed as he pushed Aria away from him. He stalked off, most likely to try and find a different "date." Reid walked over to Aria to help her up while Morgan gave him a thumbs up and walked over to the team. Aria looked a little shaken, but scowled as the man walked off. She turned back to her rescuers and found herself face-to-face with her older brother. They stared at each other as her breathing hitched.

* * *

**The song is "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton**

**Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger. By the way, I'm heading back to college this weekend and I have another story I'm writing, so updates are gonna be pretty slow for a while.**

**God bless! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Time for a sibling reunion!**

* * *

"Um, t-thanks for that sir. H-He's a jerk that comes in a lot. Never saw him be that forward before though." Aria stammered as she rubbed the back of her head. She didn't know how to introduce herself to him. Should she tell him her adopted or biological last name? Does he know she's his sister? She decided to not talk to him out of fear of being rejected. "I guess I should get going. Um, good luck with the case, Dr. Reid."

"And how do you know who I am, Aria?" Reid asked with a serious, but curious look. Aria froze and tried to stutter out an excuse, but Reid put up a hand with a small smile. "I suggest not lying to me. It's my job to be able to read people. I guess I should ask you a better question than my previous one. Tell me, do you know who I really am?"

"You're Dr. Spencer Reid…my biological older brother." She whispered with a smile. Reid grinned, not remembering when the last time he felt so happy was. Meanwhile, the team was watching them from a distance. Relief flooded through all of them as the two smiled happily. Aria looked like she wanted to hug him, but Reid apparently told her something that surprised her. "The killer would actually go after me to hurt you guys?"

"Yeah, but after the case we can catch up on the past 19 years. However, we do need to interview you to help us get a better understanding of what's going on." Reid explained. He didn't want to risk the unsub hurting Aria because of him, so he instructed her to keep it a secret. Reid and Aria walked back to the team. "Aria, this is SSA Hotchner, JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you, Aria. We're going to ask you some questions. We all know that you're Reid's little sister, but the unsub cannot know about this. During the interview, don't look at Reid unless he's the one asking the question. It's important that it remains professional." Hotchner ordered as he and the team shook her hand. Aria nodded and her expression turned serious. "We've been getting several people talking about a threatening letter your boss, Rodney Hamley, received."

"Yeah I heard about the letter, but he didn't let any of the workers read it. Why? Didn't he give it to you? It'd probably help with the case." Aria answered with a frown. She thought that Rodney was smarter than that. Why would he withhold evidence from the police? "I think he's back in his office right now if you want to talk to him."

"Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss, you three go to Rodney's office and get that letter. We'll get a search warrant if need be. Also question him on why he didn't inform us in the first place. Morgan, call Garcia and tell her to find anything she can on Rodney." Hotchner instructed. The three agents walked off, leaving Aria with Hotchner, JJ, and Reid. "We think that the unsub may be jealous of the performers, specifically the singers, here. He's a college student, possibly in the music department at Princeton. He probably didn't get a job as a performer, so he may work as something else here."

"That doesn't make sense, though. Rodney isn't picky about who works where. Anyone's allowed to perform, even if they're not good. Usually only those who are serious about performing continue, which ends up with most of our performers being good." Aria explained. She had to admit, the fact that the unsub could be mad specifically at the singers was scary. That meant she could easily become a target.

"Okay how about this. Just…close your eyes and think about the different workers here. Start from the top of the list. There's Rodney, your boss. Continue on down. Think of everyone you know who works there. Does anyone stand out as physically strong? Is there anyone who shows resentment towards the musicians or John Heart?" Reid instructed. Aria followed his instructions, trying to remember anything that may be helpful.

Meanwhile, Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss walked into Rodney's office. The man was working on schedules for the next few weeks. The office was simple. It had a desk with a computer on it. There was a filing cabinet on the far corner of the room. There was a window on the left side of the room covered with blinds. There were no pictures or anything else suggesting he had any family.

"Rodney Hamley, why the hell have you been withholding information from us?" Morgan demanded angrily. Rodney looked briefly at the agents before somehow shoving through them into the club. They chased him down as he continued to run for the exit. Apparently Aria and the rest of the team had noticed because as soon as Rodney began to run by, Aria swung her leg out and knocked the man to the floor. The entire room went silent as Morgan pulled the man up. "Why did you hide the threatening letter from us, huh? And why did you run?"

"L-Look, I'll explain, okay? It's not what you think! I know the guy who wrote it, he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Rodney pleaded as he was taken out of the club. Aria shifted uncomfortably when she realized all eyes were on her and the BAU. Morgan dragged Rodney outside and put him in the cop car. He walked back in after the officer had driven away, only to see everyone starting to leave aside from the team and Aria.

"Reid, take Aria back to her dorm. The unsub might hurt her if she's left alone since she helped. Morgan, I want you and Rossi to go to the station and interrogate Rodney. The rest of us will search his office for the letter. Reid, after you drop off Aria, go to Rodney's house and talk to his wife and son. Garcia said something about having a family and I want to know why he doesn't have any proof of that in his office." Hotchner ordered. When Morgan and Rossi entered the station, there was already an officer in there interrogating him.

"He can't be the unsub, he doesn't fit the profile. I wonder why he looked so guilty. I'll go see if I can get anything out of him." Rossi commented as he turned to Morgan. Morgan nodded and watched as Rossi entered the interrogation room and sat down with a folder filled with info on Rodney. "Hmm, a wife and a son in college. Grew up in Princeton, has a stable job, loving family. You seem like a normal guy on paper, Rodney. What I want to know isn't in the file. I saw your office, if you have a loving family, why not have pictures of them?"

"I'm not much of a photo keeper. I say it just clutters up the room. What do you really want to ask me, or were you just trying to waste both of our time? There's a murderer out there after my employees, why aren't you trying to catch him?" Rodney answered flatly. Rossi narrowed his eyes and slammed his hands on the table. He leaned forward until he was face-to-face with Rodney.

"You're hiding something from us. You received a threatening letter just days before the first murder. It didn't scare you, obviously, so it wasn't directed at you or your business in general. So who was the threat to?" Rossi demanded. Surprisingly enough, Rodney didn't even flinch. "Who was the threat directed at, Rodney? They obviously aren't dead, otherwise you would've told me by now! For God's sake! Just tell us who so we can protect them!"

"It's none of your damn business because they wouldn't hurt anyone!" Rodney snapped. Elsewhere, Reid was just walking up to the steps of Rodney's house when he heard yelling inside. Hand instinctively on his gun, Reid knocked on the door. The yelling stopped and a woman, presumably Rodney's wife, swung open the door. Behind her was a man in his early 20s, most likely Rodney's son. Reid flashed them his FBI badge with a serious look.

"Mrs. Hamley? I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. I have a few questions for you and your son about your husband, Rodney." Reid explained. Mrs. Hamley let him in and the three of them sat on the couch. "I'd like to know if you've heard of any threatening letters Rodney's received lately, or if he's been acting strange lately."

"Dad hasn't been round much, hell he spends more time at work than he does at home. Why? Does he have something to do with those college guys dying?" Dante Hamley grumbled. Mrs. Hamley paled and went rigid. Reid and Dante noticed and faced her in concern. "Mom? Did dad tell you anything about a letter or whatever?"

"He didn't tell me, but I found it in his desk in our room. I think it's still there." Mrs. Hamley whispered in shock. Reid followed her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He glanced around the room briefly before he was handed the letter. Reid opened it as Mrs. Hamley rambled on about not being able to believe that Rodney had anything to do with it. "He blacked out most of it, including who sent the letter and why they wanted to hurt the poor girl and…Dr. Reid are you okay? You look pale."

"I need to go. Thank you for your help." Reid mumbled before running out of the house. He pulled out his phone and started typing in the number he needed. He felt the back of the letter and felt the imprints of the words black out. Luckily whoever wrote it used extreme force. They'd figure out what it says later. Finally Hotchner answered his phone. "Hotch, it's Aria. The unsub's main target is Aria."

"Reid, calm down. I can hear you panicking through the phone. Get back to Aria's dorm and try to get ahold of her. I'll call Morgan and Rossi." Hotchner ordered. Reid hung up and immediately called Aria as he drove quickly down the street. His breath hitched when she didn't answer. Reid called the security at the university so they'd open the dorm building for him. When he got in the building he pulled out his gun and ran up to the third floor and knocked on Aria's door.

"Aria! Tammy! FBI, open the door!" Reid yelled. Girls walked out of their rooms at the noise and watched as Reid kicked down the door. He flicked on the light and held up his gun. To his horror, Tammy was on the ground, bleeding from her head and unconscious. He ran over and checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one and yelled for someone to get an ambulance. The room wasn't in disarray, so it must've been a blitz attack. He couldn't find Aria anywhere and held back the tears threatening to flow. He called Hotchner with a trembling hand. "H-Hotch, the unsub has Aria."

* * *

***rubs hands together* And now for the fun part!**

**Well, until next time, dear readers! :)**


End file.
